


The Things We Carry

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Set in 2014, in "The End"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: A destiel in 05x04 Universe (the "The End" episode) where 2014Cas! and 2014!Dean are together and Past!Dean discovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Carry

Dean Winchester was stuck in a tight spot.

No.

Really.

He was stuck _under_ a **tight** spot.

And apparently no one was coming to get him anytime soon.

“Hello!” He yelled from wherever he was, “Anyone out there! I could use some help over here!”

Right.

Might as well be talking to himself.

He had gone looking for food and the damn door to the- you know what, who the hell care’s _how_ he got stuck here the point was he was stuck and there was no way out.

“What?” he whispered, hearing voices. He hoisted himself up on a table nearby and looked through a crack on the ceiling. He was connected to the main house, probably in a basement of some sorts. Through the crack he saw a table and on the edge of it was Castiel or what was left of him. He looked amused but detached, a look he seemed to wear a lot these days. Dean didn’t want to admit it to himself but this Cas- Dean pitied him.

He could put on whatever show he wanted but at the end of the day, it was obvious he was unhappy.

Footsteps reverberated through the floor and soon Dean’s vision was filled with…well, himself and Cas.

“Let me guess,” the future Dean said, putting his feet on the table, “You don’t like my plan for tomorrow.”

Cas rolled his eyes and gave him a condescending look.

“Putting our entire team up for death with no possible solution? Now why would you think I don’t like that?” Cas said sarcastically. Future!Dean scoffed.

“It’s the only way Cas.” Future!Dean said.

“Then I’ll go with them.” Cas said curtly.

“Like hell you will!”

“So it’s ok for you to sacrifice people like Chuck, good people, but when it comes to me…”

“You know why.” Future!Dean said, looking at Cas meaningfully. Cas sighed.

“You’ve changed so much Dean, you would have never-“

“There are a lot of ‘never’s’ that have happened these past few years aren’t there? I would have never thought Sam would say yes-“

“And you berate yourself for it-“

“Because it’s my fault Cas!” Future!Dean yelled, throwing his chair to the side, startling Dean and Cas simultaneously.

“I shouldn’t have left him! I shouldn’t have treated him like he was a freak! It’s my fault he believed it and it’s my fault he let Lucifer in and now I have to do whatever I can to fix it!” Future!Dean was right in front of Cas now, an inch away from his face.

“Then you’ll have to lose me too,” Cas said, “Because I refuse to let everyone die while I stand and watch you kill yourself.”

Future!Dean visibly weakened his resolve at that.

“There is no future for us, Cas. After the mistake’s I made-“

“Dean, shut the hell up.” Cas said, sealing their distance with a kiss. It happened so suddenly that past Dean almost fell back. He stared at them and blink a few times just to make sure it wasn’t dust in his face.

He and Cas? Kissing? _Heavily?_

From the looks at what was in front of him…that would be a yes.

Future!Dean grabbed Cas’ collar with such need that he threw both of them to the floor. Cas moaned as he toppled on top of him, pressing his lower half against Future!Dean, creating endless friction. Future!Dean broke the kiss only to groan.

“Cas I-“

“I know Dean.” Cas said, sitting up and removing his shirt. Future!Dean stood up and did the same, pulling Cas down for another rough kiss.

Past!Dean’s eyes were wide and thought’s were flitting through his mind in waves but he could not make sense of any of them.

“Cas,” Future!Dean said, reaching for the table and pulling Cas up. He wasted no time grabbing the smaller man and shoving him against the table. He removed his pants and slowly began removing Cas’s.

“It’s the apocalypse Dean, hurry up.”  Cas said, his voice a husky whisper.

Future!Dean didn’t say anything, but he did remove the pant’s faster and then licked his palm.

“I don’t have any-“ Dean began.

“I don’t care.” Cas said. Dean nodded even though Cas couldn’t see him and grabbed his hips.

“I need you so bad Cas- Fuck, I love you.” Future! Dean said, catching Past!Dean off guard.

Why the hell was he still watching them?

He should tear his eyes away.

Yet he couldn’t.

And he couldn’t help but notice, how much want there was between them. Sure He and Cas had some sort of strange bond, chemistry, whatever, but this? This was something else entirely.

This was pure, unadulterated _need_.

“Dean, don’t make this your parting gift, fuck me like you would any other day.” Cas said. Future!Dean closed his eyes and slowly entered Cas.

Past!Dean watched as Cas’ breath hitched from the pain.

“Fuck!” Cas yelled.

“I told you-“ Future!Dean started to say.

“Don’t you dare stop!” Cas said, grabbing on to the edge of the table, eyes closed tight.

Past!Dean bit his lips and watched as Future!Dean increased his pace.

“Fuck…so tight…so good.” Future!Dean said.

Cas grabbed himself and began pumping along with the rhythm of Future!Dean’s pulses.

“Damnit Cas- I’m gonna-“ Future!Dean said.

“Dean!” Cas yelled.

“Fuck Cas!” Future!Dean pumped hard and raw and yelled.

 

They both collapsed against the table, breathing heavily.

After a few moment’s Cas was the first to get up, pushing Future!Dean off and putting his clothes on.

Future!Dean looked at him from the table.

“Don’t think this changes anything.” Cas said. Future!Dean was silent.

“Tomorrow, I’m going with the group and that’s that.” Cas said.

“Cas…” Future!Dean said.

“See you tomorrow Dean.” Cas said, leaving Future!Dean naked against the table.

Past!Dean heard the door close. Future!Dean stayed that way for a second and then collected his things. He wiped himself off and sat with just his pants on, foregoing the shirt altogether.

He sat in silence, staring at the blank wall.

Suddenly he banged his hand against the table and stood up, running his hands through his hair.

“Damnit Cas.” He said, chest heaving.

He headed in the same direction as Cas, door slamming behind him.

Past!Dean stayed rooted in his spot. There were so many things he wanted to know, needed to know. Yet the only thing that he was aware of was that the future was bleak and there was no saving anyone. And in the back of his mind, beyond all thought’s of the apocalypse, there was a voice that said he knew all along that he and Cas had something…different than friendship…

He didn’t know how to feel.


End file.
